metastuckfandomcom-20200214-history
DeviantART
] Title: Maid of Heart Strife Specibus: Sporkkind Age: 13~14 Fetch Modus: Tagging (all items must be tagged by friends; was easy in the real world but practically useless in the Medium) Sprite: Anime plushie + dead cat. Typing Quirk: excessive punctuation, emoticons, and Japanese words, types in DA green (?) Land: Land of Dodge and Burn (LODAB) Consort: Sparkledogs Denizen: Sonichu (?) Dreamself: Prospit Exile: Jail Breaker / Journeying Bandit (JB) = Personality = Teenage weeaboo. Constantly tries to show off her fantrolls and horrible fanart to Tumblr and HSG. Though Tumblr will come to her defense when the others make fun of her weight, she doesn’t like DA either. Possibly has an ignored crush on HSG. Innocent and very friendly. Quite talented but her style holds her back. Like all the characters, DA has significant identity issues. In her case, she’s an obsessive weeaboo fangirl. In reality, she’s very talented for her age, and could one day surpass Tumblr and become a real artist. Unfortunately, she spends all her time drawing terrible anime art, because her identiy as a weeaboo is all she really has. At her core, she’s a kindhearted romantic, and wants to express herself as such. This manifests as her obsessive crush on HSG, which is rebuffed at every opportunity. The long term effect of such is unknown, but the fact she keeps on seeking affection from such a source is troubling and indicative of some deeper issues. = Appearance = Has greasy, poorly dyed colourful hair in twintails; wears cat ears or head-band horns and Hot Topic merchandise with the DA logo emblazoned on her shirt. Her horns are usually portrayed as Nepeta's. The most common substitute is Eridan's horns, particularly during sad or dark moments. Portrayals differ as to whether or not she is overweight. = Character Relations = MSPA Forums They are fairly close to each other. MSPAF views her art and leaves positive comments, but will not actually read her fanfic. He does wish her ships would edge closer to canon. She does find his memes amusing and unlike everyone else to some extent acknowledges that he is the hero. Tumblr Deviantart is something like what Tumblr was when she was younger. She looks up to Tumblr like a big sister. She’s so cool and confident, knows exactly who she is, is internet popular, and all that. She wants to BE tumblr, or, at least, the person she believes tumblr to be. And Tumblr will often defend DA from the others because her gender (and in some portrayals her obesity) grant her a minority status. However, Tumblr is also disgusted by Deviantart's sickeningly mainstream nature and uncomfortable reminders of her own hipsterness, and whenever Deviantart tries to treat her as an onee-sama, she rejects the idea immediately as shallow. Tumblr's lessons about sexism and so on never sink in much to her frustration. She also will constantly remind DA of how she is superior, which makes their friendship rather emotionally unhealthy. Homestuck General Deviantart has a crush on HSG that is almost entirely shallow and unreciprocated. She is attracted to the idea of an edgy bad boy, and not the actual shockingly offensive behavior in which he regularly engages. Almost every time they interact she is indeed disappointed by his ultimate lack of courtesy of any kind. The main reason she still likes him at all seems to be that there are only four personifications in the game. The thing is, Deviantart being 13~14, she does not fit into the pattern of 15~16, 16~17, and 17~18. It is generally agreed that she has the least potential to be anywhere near God Tier by the endgame. = Alchemisations = +Watch A wristwatch that projects a computer screen. Based on Deviantart's feature to "watch" (subscribe to, follow, etc) another artist. Death by Moe Paddlespork && Bootlegged Evangelion DVDs || Meguca fanart. A red spear almost twice as tall as DA, with sugoi pink-tipped angelic wings and kawaii bells near the rocket boosters. It leaves a trail of sparkles in its wake. There is a matching corset which DA must wear and for the spear to automatically return to her. Its power is gained from a Madoka-style contract made with Hussie, the first guardian.